diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Streamliner
The Streamliner is a tier 4 upgrade from the Hunter and Gunner and can be selected at level 45. It may not further upgrade. Design The Streamliner features a circular base and 5 barrels, each barrel being overlapped by the previous one. Unlike the Predator, the barrels have the same width. Technical With its five stacked barrels, the Streamliner has a greatly increased rate of fire with high accuracy. It also increases bullet speed and the field of vision significaly. However, it decreases the Bullet Damage, Penetration and Size. Despite having such a high rate of fire, the Streamliner receives almost no recoil from firing. Strategy *'Strong Against: Single Enemies, Necromancers, tanks with low penetration and/or ROF' *'Weak Against: High DPS, multitudes of enemies, tanks with high Bullet Penetration, fast melee tanks' As the Streamliner The Streamliner is a true rapid-fire tank, and is built for a fight. Indeed, farming with the Streamliner is a time consuming and unrewarding exercise (it takes almost a full second to destroy a single Pentagon with 7 points in reload, Bullet Penetration, and Damage), due to its terrible Bullet Penetration and weak Damage. For Team DM and/or Domination, It is best used against individual enemies as they try to enter the center of the map or leave their base, since it spams so many bullets so fast it is almost impossible for individuals to escape. Flanking especially is a devastating tactic that almost always succeeds with this tank, as you can trap the flanked enemies between your powerful stream and your allies from your team. For this tank, your offense is your defense. It is therefore wise to invest everything you can in Bullet Damage, Penetration, and Reload. Some speed to retreat and health to take some damage is helpful, but it should not be your first line of defense. Bullet shielding and retreat are the best ways to protect yourself, so it is highly advisable to learn how to do so. A trick, known as "flicking" involves you moving your mouse in a short direction, up and down or left and right, depending on which direction you are moving in. Flicking allows you to spread out your shots, increasing the chances to hit your enemies or hit a large group of enemies. Use this to your advantage when it is necessary. Against the Streamliner Rangers can prove effective against the Streamliner if caught off guard. Due to its low health, a direct hit could potentially put it down for the count. However, unless it is otherwise distracted, the first shot has to be the one that counts. Otherwise, it can ward against your direction with its stream while it retreats. Tri-Angle upgrades with maxed bullet damage, penetration, and reload can chase and block the streamliner's bullets at the same time as their penetration is one of the weakest as them being a subclass of the Gunner, rendering them helpless. An effective technique is surrounding (or flanking if playing as another Streamliner) the enemy Streamliner, which is not usually difficult considering its speed, since it is so difficult to directly approach unless distracted. In Team DM, pairing up with another high DPS tank and setting up a crossfire will force the Streamliner to retreat or die, due to the fact that it can only defend from one direction at a time. In FFA this effect can be duplicated by spamming bullets in the direction of a Streamliner which is already defending against another enemy. If done correctly, due to the Streamliner not having as much damage per bullet, a Booster using a body damage ramming strategy can ram into it with almost no problem. The Booster can outrun and out spin the Streamliner, and you can take it when it is not looking at you. Trivia * This has the fastest directional RoF of any of Sniper's upgrades and possibly all tanks in the game. ** For RoF overall, the Octotank has the most, due to having more normally firing barrels than any other tank in the game. * The Streamliner also has the most barrels in a single location. * This is the first Sniper upgrade with a relatively fast reload. * This tank has the highest single - point DPS, therefore making it a great tank against smaller objects/enemies. * Despite the high rate of fire, the Streamliner does not have a very large amount of recoil, which could possibly be a balancing act so the Streamliner can't escape other tanks as fast. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks